


Dating Seth Rollins Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [119]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [119]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Dating Seth Rollins Would Include

  * _Seth would be the most romantic boyfriend you ever had._
  * _Always buying you gifts._
  * _Stealing his t-shirts & jumpers._
  * _Seth taking you on romantic dates._
  * _Exploring_ _{Or unless you have a different job, whenever you get time off of work he will take you to the places his touring.}_
  * _Seth would be the type of boyfriend who would wear face masks with you._
  * _Working out together._
  * _Seth getting you into CrossFit._
  * _“I’m dead.” You gasped out, as you laid on the floor, trying to catch your breath._
  * _“you haven’t even finished yet, you’ve still got three sets to go.” Seth spoke._
  * _“Go on without me.” You spoke, making Seth let out a laugh._
  * _Seth liking/commenting all your posts/pics on social media._
  * _Seth defending you when someone says something rude about you. {vice versa you defending seth when someone says somthing rude about him.}_
  * _Carpooling together._
  * _Singing loudly to the songs on the radio._
  * _Taking a lot of selfies._
  * _Wear his merch._
  * _Seth wearing your merch._
  * _Seth loves to kiss you._
  * _So much PDA._
  * _Nose kisses._
  * _Cheek kisses._
  * _Forehead kisses._
  * _Movie marathons._
  * _Seth training with you._
  * _Going on long walks._
  * _Seth playing with your hair._
  * _Twirling Seth’s hair, even though he claims he hates it but he secretly likes it._
  * _Cuddling sessions._
  * _Make out sessions._
  * _Seth getting extremely jealous whenever someone flirts with you._
  * _Moving into Seth’s house in Iowa._
  * _Seth taking you to buffalo Iowa beach._
  * _Seth getting turned on by your ring attire._
  * _Make out sessions at work._
  * _“Get a room you two.” Roman spoke._
  * _Dean and Roman teasing you two._
  * _Seth getting nervous when he meets your parents._
  * _Your parents being wary of him, though they end up liking him._
  * _Deep conversations._
  * _Hand holding._
  * _Seth complimenting you._
  * _Seth’s mom absolutely adoring you._
  * _Taking care of him when he gets sick._
  * _Seth taking care of you when you’re sick._
  * _Tracing his tattoos lazily._
  * _Seth taking care of you when_ _you get your periods + buying you pads/tampons._
  * _Flirting with you all the time._
  * _Always supporting each other._
  * _Being there for each other when one of you’s get injured._
  * _Patching each other up after rough matches._
  * _Seth getting worried when you get hurt._
  * _Getting worried every time Seth grabs his knee._
  * _Always watching each_ other’s matches and cheering each other on.
  * _Watching football games with Seth._
  * _Comforting each other when you’s are feeling down or if one of you’s are insecure._
  * _Constant “I love you’s.”_
  * _Being each other’s best friends._
  * _Seth wanting to settle down with you._
  * _Romantic baths which lead to sex._
  * _Always been in each other’s corners._
  * _Seth being utterly in love with you. Everything you do has him in awe._
  * _Wearing his beanies._
  * _Going to concerts together._
  * _Tracing his tattoos._
  * _Always sharing a hotel room with him._
  * _Seth is a little bit overprotective of you in public._
  * _Seth grabbing/smacking your ass all the time._
  * _Seth being slightly clingy._
  * _Whenever you’s get into arguments it’s normally resolved quickly by makeup sex._
  * _Falling asleep on his shoulder and lap._
  * _Seth always making you smile and laugh._
  * _Gaming together._
  * _Going on upupdowdown with Seth._
  * _Being the it couple._
  * _Supporting each other._
  * _Seth always carrying your bags for you._
  * _A lot of heated make-out sessions._



**Sex with Seth:**

  * _A lot of teasing._
  * _Seth apologizing to you after you’s have rough sex._
  * _Romantic sex_
  * _Always cuddling after sex._
  * _Seth leaving hickeys on your body. Especially your thighs._
  * _Shower sex._
  * _Seth gets extremely jealous, which leads to jealous sex._
  * _“MINE.” Seth growled._
  * _Rough kisses._
  * _Hair pulling._
  * _Dirty talk._
  * _Thigh burns._
  * _Seth fingering you._
  * _Locker room sex._
  * _Hotel room sex._
  * _Sex in the car._
  * _Giving Seth a blowjob._
  * _Phone sex._
  * _Sexting each other._
  * _Sending nudes to each other._
  * _Leaving scratches down his back._
  * _Seth buying you lingerie._
  * _Strip dancing._
  * _Belly kisses._
  * _Inner thigh kisses._
  * _Daddy kink._
  * _A lot of sex._
  * _Groping your boobs and ass._
  * _Seth spanking your ass._
  * _Celebration sex when one of you’s win a match._
  * _Angry sex_
  * _Makeup sex_
  * _Victory sex._
  * _Both of you’s being very vocal in bed._
  * _Doggystyle._
  * _Roleplay._







End file.
